Why Me?
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: Demi membebaskan dirinya dan Chrome, adik kembarnya.Rokudou Mukurou diharuskan untuk membunuh calon pemimpin Vongola yang ke-10, Tsuna. *saya tak pandai membuat Summary, just read and review. Ah,this is Shonen-Ai, OC n AU .not like that all? don't read!*


Hallo.... kenalkan saya Hyukkie *kalau mau boleh panggil saya Kira*

saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi jika saya ada salah dalam membuat cerita ini, tolong dimaafkan *bungkuk hormat*.

* * *

WHY ME???

Disclaimer : KHR bukan punyaku! KHR punya Amano Akira!

Pairing : MukuTsuna, HibaTsuna, YamaGoku dll

Warning : Shonen-Ai, bit rated, AU?, OC? *don't like that all? don't read! sudah diperingatkan!*

Prologue

* * *

Italy, jam 19.00

Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan pengap, bau yang menyengat menguar. Walaupun ruangan itu begitu begitu buruk, tetap saja ada sekelompok orang itu betah berkumpul disana.

"Mukurou, kau yakin bisa menanganinya seorang diri?"

Terlihat seorang pria, tinggi berambut merah dan juga bermata merah, duduk disebuah kursi reot, menatap seorang pemuda berambut biru yang hanya menyeringai ditanyai.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa, Lavi. Menghabisi 'Dia' itu mudah, semudah membalik telapak tangan. Lagi pula aku tidak sendiri. Chrome akan kubawa." Pemuda yang bernama Mukurou itu menjawab meremehkan, seringai tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan namun dingin tak berperasaan.

"Kau jangan meremehkannya, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah calon pemimpin Vongola, walaupun dia kelihatan lemah, pasti dia punya kekuatan, apalagi dia juga mempunyai para _guardin_ di sekelilingnya." Peringat Lavi

"Iya, Iya. Aku mengerti. Oke, hanya ini kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Chrome sudah menungguku dirumah."

"Hanya itu aja. Tapi kau bilang Chrome akan ikut? Kalau begitu besok suruh Chrome ambil seluruh hal1) yang dibutuhkan untuk masuk ke Jepang ke Valentina *ini nama orang!*"

Mukurou hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat lalu dalam sekejap mata, Mukurou menghilang dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin membiarkan Mukurou sendirian menghabisi 'Dia'?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang daritadi hanya diam dibelakang Lavi bertanya.

"Hnnn….. aku sangat yakin. Daripada anak buahku yang lain, hanya dia yang dapat melakukannya. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Markas, tempat ini memuakkan."

Lavi bangun dari duduknya lalu keluar ruangan, orang itu mengikuti.

* * *

Rukudou Apartement.

"Aku pulang!" Mukurou berseru

Chrome, adik kembar Mukurou yang sedang asyik menonton TV terkejut.

"Kakak, sudah pulang? Tumben cepat sekali?" Tanya Chrome sedikit heran, namun tetap saja dia bangkit lalu menghambur memeluk kakak yang paling disayangnya itu.

"Yah… aku kan sudah bilang hanya sebentar. Ah, Chrome bereskan seluruh barangmu, besok kita akan pindah ke Jepang." kata Mukruou langsung setelah Chrome melepaskan pelukannya.

"APA!!!! Ke Jepang? Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Chrome beruntun karena kaget.

"Kita akan sedikit lama berada disana, jadi, yah…. kau akan pindah sekolah juga." jawab Mukurou merasa tak enak.

"Apa kita pindah karena ada tugas dari Lavi?" Tanya Chrome pelan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ya. Sudah, jangan membicarakan itu lagi. Sekarang aku lapar, belum makan malam." jawab Mukurou berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar Kak, akan kupanaskan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu." Dengan setengah berlari Chrome menuju dapur, meninggalkan Mukurou sendirian di ruang keluarga.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Mukurou menuju sofa lalu duduk disana, teringat tatapan sedih adiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Chrome. Bertahanlah, setelah membunuh 'Dia' kita berdua akan bebas." Gumamnya.

* * *

Jepang, Nanimori City, tengah malam2).

Disebuah Gudang tak terpakai.

"Sial! Kenapa kita harus kumpul malam-malam buta seperti ini sih?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut perak, pemuda lain yang berada disampingnya tertawa.

"Ha… ha… ha… Sabarlah Gokudera. Mungkin ada hal yang penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Reborn." Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan rekannya itu.

Sang rekan, Gokudera, Hanya mendengus sebagai respon bahwa dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto.

"Yup. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto benar. Ada hal yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan."

Semua yang berada disana terdiam, menoleh ke atas, tepatnya kearah jendela besar yang cukup tinggi untuk diraih. Dan menemukan Reborn sedang berdiri sambil menyeringai.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan! Aku ingin tidur!" teriak Lambo

"Diamlah, Sapi!" desis Hibari, dia sudah pusing dengan teriakan 'rekan-rekan'nya.

Tempat itu kembali hening. Tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Hibari untuk saat ini, kelihatannya dia pun juga kesal karena dipanggil malam-malam.

"Terima kasih Hibari. Baiklah, dengar semua! Tsuna dalam bahaya…" dalam sekejap semua memasang wajah serius.

"Kenapa dia dalam bahaya?" seru Gokudera langsung.

"Tsuna, dia…"

TBC?

* * *

1) hal-halnya seperti passpord *bener bukan sih tulisannya?*, izin tinggal dll *saya juga tidak mengerti hal-hal yang menyangkut pindahan keluar negeri*

2) saya tidak tahu perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Italy, ada yang tahu? jika tahu tolong beritahu saya........

* * *

Gimana? prologuenya cukup menarik tidak?

kalau ngerasa Ficnya gak bagus... langsung bilang ke saya ya lewat review ntar saya hapus........

saya akan pakai sistem voting review, jika review sesuai target maka akan saya publish chapter berikutnya.

untuk chapter 1 cukup dua review saja....... kalau sudah ada dua review saya akan update besok^^

Mind to Review?


End file.
